


growing up

by scharhrot



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scharhrot/pseuds/scharhrot
Summary: Two years have passed since the whole "Kazuma got possessed and tried to destroy the world" thing. Chrono's still got a heartbeat and a smile that's RSVP'd by Kazuma only. Mikuru's moving out for a cool job overseas. And, hey, Kazuma's college is really close by, and he kinda wants the EXP of living away from home.What? Chrono's college is close too? That's convenient.But it's not a dating thing... right?





	growing up

At high school graduation, Kazuma tells Chrono his university's pretty close to his house, so he can visit a lot. Maybe move close, since his mom kinda wants him to get some independence experience, and they both have jobs to support it (though Kazuma's is a measly part-time at a local Cappuccino-Yo), so why not.

Chrono smiles, in that sort of sly way he reserves for Kazuma specifically, and says, "Well, all the more time to play Vanguard."

He hasn't told him how hard he (and Shion, Tokoha, Taiyou, and the rest of the gang) had worked to get Chrono accepted to the same school.

At dinner that night, Mikuru apologizes to Chrono. She's found a great opportunity overseas, in America, she says. It'll pay well so she'll still support Chrono from afar, though he may need to pitch in with his own funds. No worries though, right? He's got that new job... Of course, she's sorry to spring this on Chrono so suddenly, but she'll be gone before he starts college in the spring. Chrono says, "No, yeah, I totally get it. Do what calls you! Let's make hot pot before you leave."

Mikuru thanks him so much while he clears their plates. She hadn't signed with the company yet, but she'll do so now. Meanwhile, Chrono's mind is working a mile a minute.

Mikuru asks if he wants to stay in the same house. It's pretty close to that fancy school he just got accepted to, anyway.

Chrono says yeah. "And, hey," he continues, fervently putting the dishes in the sink with a vigor Mikuru only sees when he plays Vanguard, "Mikuru, let me know what you think, but I might have a plan..."

* * *

 

"You... what? _Really?_ " Kazuma asks, over the phone.

Chrono's tone is calm, but his heart's beating two miles a minute; again, in a way that his body only seems to reserve for Kazuma Shouji. "Yup. Vacancy's opening in late December, so a few weeks from now. If you'd like to..."

He hears some clicks, Kazuma tapping on his keyboard. "Whoa, yeah, your place is literally a five minute walk to the building I'm in. You really sure about this? I'll ask my mom, but she'd definitely OK it, so. Like, are you _really_ sure?"

 _Ohhh my god_ he's going to live with _Kazuma_. _God_. Oh my god. "Yeah. Mikuru's already signed with the company in the U.S., so she's leaving. We can work out rent and stuff, but I actually--" Chrono bites his tongue. It'd be kinda weird if he told Kazuma about the library position at the college he's not going to, wouldn't it. "I got a job too."

"Oh." Kazuma seems surprised at the thought of Chrono doing anything except Vanguard. "Is it Card Capital again?"

"Something like that," Chrono lies through his teeth, but for the good of the surprise. It's eating him up inside, but he's gotta bear it until Kazuma's admission celebration party in a week, which is actually The Kazu-Chro Celebration Bash (Okazaki Kumi patented).

"Cool. Just make sure it doesn't distract you from schoolwork again," Kazuma's tone changes to something more playful. Chrono can hear him smiling through the phone. Chrono had actually quit his Card Capital job in second year, what with his college-level courses (did you know? Astrophysics _sucks_.) and with Mikuru getting a huge bonus that year from her work.

"'Kay, _Mom_." Oh, it won't, he thinks to himself. Considering it's a _library position_ _._ At _their school. Where they will both attend._

He hears Kazuma's low chuckle. It hasn't changed at all in two years. "Well, lemme go so I can talk to Mom, but it's probably... a yes. I guess we're living together?"

"I guess we are."

"Bye, Chrono."

"Seeya, Kazuma."

_Bzzt._

And then, they both let out a huge exhale. _Maybe moving in together wasn't a great idea_ , they both thought to themselves, _considering I can't_ breathe _when I'm talking to him._

* * *

 

Within a few days, they have everything worked out in terms of moving Kazuma out, and then moving Kazuma in. They finish up the details over lunch, because they're young millennial adult men with _real_ part-time jobs and minimal expendable income, and they enjoy each other's presence. Like, a lot. Not that Kazuma knows Chrono knows that, or vice versa.

"We should probably tell the gang, huh. Taiyou's gonna flip," says Chrono. "We could text the groupchat."

One thing other than their love of Vanguard that hasn't gone away with time: their TEAM3 GROUPCHAT, initially reserved for Striders, Jaime Flowers, and Fukuhara Vanguard, but then they added Rummy Labyrinth, Saori and Hiroki, Jaime himself, and Kazuma's brother Kazumi, and then Ibuki, who left shortly after, and then Verno, and _her_ friend Gaily Kurt, and really it's just "The Entire Gang Has A Group Chat," nowadays. He thinks Shinonome Shouma might be in there too. God, they need to stop adding people.

He tabs into the chat on his phone, (yup, Shouma's there. Though he doesn't talk, and Chrono's not sure anyone invited him.) and checks the latest news.

Looks like Kumi, Tokoha, and Satoru _(still feels weird to call the Branch Chief of the Dark Zone by his first name, but Satoru had a point in saying formality barely mattered after they were 18 and he was 21)_ and Rummy Labyrinth all went to that hip new bakery that _also_ happens to be by Chrono's house. Kumi assures them the custard bread was "if Nishi Bakery's custard bun and Pan Pan Wan's custard bun had a baby, and that baby grew up and gave you its mixtape, and that mixtape slapped," and Satoru assures, "She means it's good." And Tokoha assures, "God it's so good."

Kazuma's typing.

[ **hey all,** ] he writes. [ **guess who's moving in together.** ]

Immediately, Kumi starts typing, because she lives on the groupchat or something. [ **u and shindou**  ] she writes.

Damn she's good.

[ **ya!** ] types Chrono. "God, she's good," he says aloud.

[ **WHAT**  ] types Kumi.

"Or is she." says Kazuma.

[ **I WAS KIDDING** ]

[ **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG** ]

"Help," Kazuma says aloud. He also types it. [ **help** ].

[ **@everyone @here** ]

[ **OMG YOU DON'T NEED TO PING EVERYONE OVER IT** ] Chrono types. He's got a really wide grin on his face, though.

Tokoha and Shion start typing. "Oh my god," says Kazuma. "Oh, Am too."

[ **UHHHHHH WHAT** ] types Tokoha.

[ **Congratulations!** ] types Shion, who still does not know how to use a phone. It is immediately proceeded by another [ **WHAT!!!!!** ] from Tokoha.

[ **HOUSEWARMING PARTY** ] types Kumi, who also planned Kazuma's celebration party/The Kazu-Chro Celebration Bash.

[ **wow congrats. how long ago did you start dating i need it for reasons**  ] Am types.

Kazuma chokes on his soda. Chrono drops his burger.

[ **does silence is confirm. say nothing for yes** ] It's Kumi.

[ **WE'RE NOT DATING** ]

[ **ITS NOT A DATING THING LOL** ]

Kazuma and Chrono meet eyes just once, and their faces both turn a bright red.

"Jeez... just because we have that joke that we're married and Taiyou's the son doesn't mean..."

Chrono laughs nervously. "Yeah, right," Bites his burger. Gets sauce on his finger. Wipes it, but suddenly feeling robotic, like every move he makes is being picked up by Kazuma.

"We're not, but..."

"Uh-huh..."

Chrono can't take this anymore. "I mean. Would you... want to?"

Kazuma's eyes widen.

 _Shit,_ Chrono thinks. _Why did you pull that out right after you invited him to room with you. God, Shindou Chrono. Why are you an idiot._

"I mean, like." Kazuma says.

"Sorry, I-- That was way too much huh, sorry, forget I--"

"No, wait, Chrono," Kazuma says. "I... I wouldn't mind. If you weren't joking."

They look at each other for like ten seconds of silence, but those ten seconds feel like ten hours, or maybe ten days to Kazuma who is kicking himself internally for being a big dumb gay idiot who probably just ruined everything.

Just when both of them can't hold their breaths anymore, Chrono says, "So, boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends." Kazuma's face lights up, but he starts coughing immediately after due to the whole, no breathing, thing.

"Dude, you okay?" Chrono asks. "Soda, soda!"

"No, yeah, I'm fine. Throat was dry," Kazuma says, face still utterly glowing. Though, Chrono's is too.

Chrono checks his phone. 52 Unread Messages.

"Mind if I..." Chrono trails.

"No, go ahead," Kazuma says, recovering, "They're all probably going to be cool with it. I mean, Am and Luna are dating, and so are my brother and Satoru, and I'm pretty sure Shion and Henri are too actually."

Chrono's already typing.

[ **hey guys we just talked and maybe it is a dating thing lol** ]

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't ever written kazuchrono that wasn't chatfic so i wanted to give it a whirl. this was intended for kiss day but i never got to it. part 2 up soonish!!! it's still a WIP i just thought the stopping point here fit the flow since next chap is the big bash and the reveal and the move-in and all that. thank you for reading!! lov that kazuchro


End file.
